Web developer or a programmer may oftentimes need to specify what webpages (e.g., HTML pages) to load and which resources are to be loaded with the webpages. Conventionally, the locations of various resources on a webpage may be hard coded in the webpages, and these various resources may be retrieved at these hard-coded locations when the webpage is being loaded. Some conventional approaches use complex logic on the server side to determine the locations of various resources needed for a webpage. Conventional approaches also lack a way for developers to specify A/B testing resources to place at least some resources under A/B testing. As a result, the developer may need extensive server side technologies and knowledge in the complex logic in developing a website, and the website so developed is not easily customizable to present different user experience in navigating through a sequence of screens in visiting the website.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved methods and systems for implementing a configuration-based client-side resource resolution framework for customizable user experience.